LOVE
by Rationale
Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret meet again, after the war, while working at the same hospital. HM warning, for all of you who don't like em! COMPLETE!
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Fox won't sell MASH to me, I've tried! Oh, well, that's why I'm writing a fanfic. WARNING: This is an H/M, through and through, so don't say I didn't warn you! I hope you like it. Okay, before you break out the rotten fruit, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One: We Meet Again  
  
Hawkeye glanced around the hospital walls. He had recently transferred to Boston Mercy, and still didn't know his way around. In other words, he was hopelessly lost.  
  
"Where the heck is Surgery?" Hawkeye asked himself in an exasperated voice. He looked around again, wondering which direction to wander off in, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor, you look a little lost. So you need help finding wherever you're going?"  
  
Hawkeye turned around, a relieved smile on his face. When he saw who he was talking to, the smile faded, replaced with a look of astonishment.  
  
"Margaret? Is that you?"  
  
She gasped. "Pierce?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"  
  
She laughed, "I work here, you bonehead! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here to! I just transferred here. I'm the new Chief Surgeon!"  
  
She looked at him in amazement. "I heard we were getting a new chief surgeon. I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Well, now you do." He glanced at his watch hurriedly. "Listen, I'm due at Surgery in about five minutes. How about we meet and have lunch together in the cafeteria?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "That sounds great, Hawkeye. It will be nice catching up with you." She hesitated, then spoke in a quieter voice. "I've missed you, Hawkeye."  
  
He smiled at her. "I've missed you too, Margaret. Very much," he said in a sincere voice.  
  
She smiled back at him, before saying, "You better get going, Pierce. You can't be late on your first day!"  
  
He laughed and said, "Okay, okay, I'm going."  
  
He started towards the hall, then stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey Margaret?'  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Which way is Surgery?"  
  
She laughed. "It's down the hall, then turn left. You'll see a big sign on the wall that says 'Surgery'."  
  
"OK, Margaret. Thanks. And I'll see you at lunch!"  
  
"You bet, Hawkeye."  
  
And with that he turned and walked quickly down the hall. 


	2. Lunch and a Date

D/C: Pretend that I wrote a disclaimer here, OK? You know what it says here...  
  
Chapter Two: Lunch and a Date  
  
Hawkeye walked down the halls towards the cafeteria. He was still a little shocked that he had met Margaret. When they had separated in Korea, he has resigned himself to never seeing her again. But, now, she had shown up- or to be more exact, he had shown up at the hospital where she had been working as Head Nurse. He was excited to be meeting her for lunch. He had been thinking about her a lot, and missed he more than he had thought possible.  
  
With those thoughts he went through the door to the cafeteria. He glanced around, looking for Margaret. He saw her sitting at a table, waiting patiently. He made his way over to here.  
  
"Hey, Margaret!"  
  
She grinned at him. "Hi Pierce." She grinned impishly. "I'm kind of surprised that you found your way to the cafeteria. I mean, earlier you were lost, so..." She grinned again.  
  
He smirked at her. "I bet you think you're cute, don't you?"  
  
"Not at all, I know I'm cute."  
  
He smiled at her, and sat down at the table.  
  
"I heard that you're working as head nurse of Surgery."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I've been Head Nurse for about two years now."  
  
"Guess that means we'll be working together a lot, huh? Me being Chief Surgeon and all."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess so. It'll be just like in Korea! Except only one patient per session, clean operating areas, and no shells crashing around us!"  
  
He nodded. "Thank God for that, though." His eyes clouded over a little as he started thinking about his time in Korea.  
  
After a moment Margaret said, hesitantly, "Hawkeye? Are you okay?"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You looked really out of it."  
  
He assured her, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the time we spent in Korea, that's all. I don't miss that." He looked at her. "I do miss the people, though. Including you."  
  
'Especially you,' he though to himself, but didn't dare say it out loud.  
  
She smiled. "I missed you too, Hawk."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, before Hawkeye broke the silence.  
  
"So, I guess we should get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go get in line."  
  
They stood up, and made their way over to the line. They got their lunches, and made their way back towards their tables.  
  
"You know," Hawkeye said with a laugh, "A lot of people complain about how bad hospital food is, but it's a lot better than the Mess Tent!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Anything tastes better after that slop!" Margaret said, chuckling.  
  
While they ate, they talked.  
  
"So, Margaret, what have you been up to?"  
  
She took a bite of her sandwich, swallowed, then spoke.  
  
"After the war, I stayed in the army for a few months, then I left."  
  
Hawkeye stared at her in shock. "You left the army?"  
  
She nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but it had lost its allure. It just wasn't for me anymore," she said simply.  
  
"Okay, what happened after that?" he prompted.  
  
"I moved to Boston, and got a job here. I've been living here for three and a half years now."  
  
Hawkeye hesitated, then asked, "So your not... involved, with anyone?"  
  
She laughed, and shook her head. "No. I've been staying away from men. I seem to have bad luck with them."  
  
He smiled at her, but inwardly his hoped had been dashed. If she didn't want to date anyone, then he didn't have a chance. "So, Pierce, what about you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, after I got home, I came back to Crabapple Cove."  
  
"I bet your dad was happy to see you, right? I know how much he missed you, and how much you missed him."  
  
Hawkeye smiled, a little wistfully. "Yeah, it was great seeing him. I did miss him a lot."  
  
Margaret persisted. "So, how is he doing now?"  
  
His expression turned sad. He didn't say anything for a moment, then spoke in a very quiet voice, "Dad had a heart attack a week after I got back. He didn't make it." There were tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away.  
  
Margaret gasped. "Oh, Hawkeye, I'm so sorry." She wanted to say more, but didn't know how.  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. Not your fault."  
  
She attempted to turn the conversation around. "So, what did you do in Crabapple Cove? When did you come to Boston?"  
  
"I stayed in Crabapple Cove for a few months afterwards, but it was to hard. To many memories. So I moved to Boston, bought an apartment, and now I work at Boston Mercy, as you know."  
  
"And here we are, working together again. That I never expected." Margaret said.  
  
Hawkeye smiled at her, then saw the time.  
  
"Wow, it's already two o'clock. I've got to get back to my office!"  
  
"So do I!" Margaret said. "I didn't realize it was that late already!"  
  
They stood up, and made their way back to their floor. Before they parted to go to their offices, Hawkeye gathered up his courage, and turned to look at Margaret.  
  
"Hey Margaret?"  
  
"Yes, Hawkeye?"  
  
He took a deep breath. He wasn't usually this nervous, especially around women.  
  
"Uh, would you like to.... That is I mean... Would you like to, maybe, go out to dinner with me some night this week?" Her face broke out into a smile. "That would be great, Hawkeye! How about this Thursday?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
Margaret said, almost regretfully, "Well, we should get back to our offices."  
  
He nodded. "Your right. Well, I'll see you around." He hesitated, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Margaret."  
  
She smiled, and suddenly kissed him back. "Bye Hawkeye." Then she turned and walked away.  
  
He walked towards his office, thinking about what had happened. Maybe he did have a chance. She had agreed to go out with him, and had let him kiss her. Even more, she had kissed him back. He couldn't wait for Thursday night.  
  
A/N: So, whaddya think? Do you like it, do you hate it? Please tell me! R&R people, please????? Flames are welcome! Review!!!!!!!! 


	3. Feelings Kept Secret

Disclaimer: The only person from Mash FOX would let me have was Ferret Face, and who wasn't him???  
  
Chapter Three: Feelings Kept Secret  
  
Hawkeye stood nervously outside her apartment. He didn't know why he was nervous; it's not like he didn't know her. The only thing he did know was that he had a butterfly farm in his stomach.  
  
He took a deep breath, then rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened.  
  
Margaret looked at him and smiled radiantly.  
  
"Hawkeye!"  
  
He smiled. "Hello, Margaret!"  
  
She ushered him inside. "Here, come in. I have to find my jacket."  
  
"You want me to come in already, Margaret?" he said cheekily.  
  
She swatted at him. "Oh, be quiet."  
  
He walked in. Her apartment was nice. Not too small, but cozy. There were pictured on the wall, of her father and mother. He smiled when he saw the two sitting on an end table. One was a group picture of the members of the 4077th, standing in front of the signpost. Another was one of him and her, smiling for the camera, with his arms wrapped around her. They had taken it a few days before the war ended.  
  
He turned when he heard her walk into the room. He smiled at her.  
  
"I see you haven't forgot us."  
  
She looked confused for a moment, then smiled when she saw him glance meaningfully at the pictures.  
  
"Oh, those. They've been here ever since I got back. How could I forget you guys?" Especially you, she though, but didn't dare say it aloud. "I only lived with you all for three years, give or take a little."  
  
He smiled at her. "I remember when we took that group picture," he said, picking it up. "It was right before we left to go home. Right after the war ended."  
  
His smile turned mischievous. "So was this picture, he said, holding up the one of them both."  
  
She looked at the picture, and at the grin on his face, blushed a little.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is the no- nonsense Major Houlihan blushing?" he asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh you!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder. 'Come on, let's go."  
  
He bowed slightly. "As you wish, madam."  
  
They went through the door, got into the car, and drove to the restaurant.  
  
After they were seated, and had ordered, they started talking.  
  
"So, Margaret, how was your time at the hospital today? I didn't see you much."  
  
She shrugged. "Hectic. No different than usual. We had a few cases, nothing much."  
  
He chuckled. "A lot different than the 4077th, huh?"  
  
She laughed. "You bet. Its nice to here the PA system just paging doctors, instead of blasting out incoming wounded calls."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "That's one thing I won't miss." He paused, thinking, before adding, "Actually, I told BJ once that the only thing I would miss from the war was the people there. I've kept in touch with BJ, Charles, Colonel Potter, even Father Mulcahy. But not you," he added in a softer voice.  
  
She looked away, looking anywhere but into his eyes.  
  
"We tried to contact you. We called anywhere we thought you might be. No one knew where you were. It was like you had disappeared off the face of the earth. We had a reunion, the year after the war ended. All of us wanted you to come, but no one could find you."  
  
She sat quietly a few moments, then spoke. "I'm sorry. I've been really busy, I've moved around a lot and I-"she stopped, and shook her head.  
  
"The truth is, Hawkeye, that I wasn't really sure if any of you really wanted to see me. I figured you all just wanted to get on with your life, forget the war." She stopped then added, hesitantly, "Especially you, Pierce."  
  
He gave her a surprised look. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"You always hated the war, the regulations, anything to do with the army. I figured after the war was over, you wouldn't want anything that would remind you of the war." She paused, before adding, "Including me."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. He sat, thinking about what she had just said. Then, he took her hand, and spoke.  
  
"Your right, Margaret."  
  
Her face fell. He continued quickly.  
  
"But you're only right on one level. I did hate the war, the army; I hated the rules, the death, the senseless destruction. But, like I said earlier, I miss all the people. I miss the..." he searched for the right word. "I miss the closeness we all shared. The only good thing that came out of the war was the friendships we found. I've never felt closer to anyone than the people I met there. BJ, Colonel Potter, Charles." He took a breath. "You. I've missed you a lot, Margaret. The others, I talk to them a lot, we see each other every once in a while. But I haven't seen you in years. I was hoping that we would stay in touch. Even though we used to hate each other, by the end of the war, I thought we were friends."  
  
Margaret looked at him. There were so many emotions running over his face, and through her.  
  
"We were friends, Hawkeye. You and BJ were the best friends I've ever had. I don't let too many people close to me, but somehow you two managed it. Especially you, Hawkeye."  
  
He smiled at her, and she said, "I've missed you a lot too, Hawkeye."  
  
They looked at each other for a few minutes, then Hawkeye broke the silence.  
  
"Well, forget about that. What matters now is that we're here." He laughed. "Wait until I tell the others that I've found you, and that you've been here, all this time, and none of us knew!"  
  
Margaret smiled at him.  
  
A few minutes later, their food came. They talked some more while they ate, then paid the check and left. Hawkeye drove Margaret back to her apartment. They stood on the doorstep, and said goodnight.  
  
"Well, its nice to know that this time, when I say goodbye, I'll see you again." Hawkeye said, a smile on his face.  
  
"We work together. We'll probably see so much of each other at the hospital, we'll get sick of each other."  
  
He shook his head. "It didn't happen at the 4077th, did it?" He thought a minute, then laughed. "Scratch that. We did argue, didn't we?"  
  
She nodded, smiling at him. It had been so good to see him again. She had missed him more than she wanted to admit, even to herself.  
  
He smiled back, then said, "Well, I'll let you go inside. It's getting cold."  
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Hawkeye. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Margaret," he said. He hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he turned, and walked quickly back towards his car.  
  
Margaret watched him drive off, a storm of emotions inside her. Part of her was apprehensive and wary. She had been hurt to many times before by men, and wasn't eager for it to happen again. But she knew Hawkeye. He wouldn't hurt her. He had been the one who had helped her through her divorce with Donald. She had built up another wall around herself, to keep out men this time. She had sworn off falling in love again. But, after seeing Hawkeye again, she felt her wall crumbling.  
  
Hawkeye sat in his car, driving home. He had a great time with Margaret. He had missed seeing her, more then he wanted to admit. He too had been hurt before, and didn't want it to happen again. He had been denying his feelings for Margaret for almost the entire war, and seeing her again had only brought those feelings closer to the surface. He didn't dare tell her, though, what he really felt. He was sure that she wouldn't want to be with him. They had tried it before, but had settled on being friends. Their relationship hadn't worked. But Hawkeye couldn't shake the feeling that there was a connection between them. He sighed to himself, and kept driving home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: So, what do you think? Please, I have a bad case of writer's block. I need suggestions for the next chapter, and what should happen between them. Don't worry, the story WILL get finished, but I need help! Please, R&R and tell me what I should do. Thank you!!!!!! 


	4. Mutual Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: If you think I won MASH, I suggest you call up Sidney Freedmen and talk to him, because you are obviously insane.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school, and that sort of stuff. To top it off, I had a bad case of writer's block. I'll try to write faster!!!! Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short, it's mostly a filler. I'll post the new one soon, I'm writing it as soon as I post this chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Mutual Hidden Feelings  
  
Hawkeye walked down the halls of the hospital. He had just come off shift, and was getting ready to leave. He was hoping to bump into Margaret, and hoped his luck would hold.  
  
Apparently, it did. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hawkeye said quickly.  
  
"No problem, Hawkeye. Though we really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Margaret replied, smiling.  
  
Hawkeye grinned. "I was hoping we would bump into each other."  
  
Margaret looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Why would you want to run into me?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me again Friday night?"  
  
Her face brightened, and she nodded. "Of course I would! Say, around seven?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
He smiled at her, then said regretfully, "I just got off shift, and I have to get going."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Margaret."  
  
He turned, and went home.  
  
Friday night came, and the two went out to dinner. They said it was just as friends, but each secretly hoped it was as a couple. However, neither realized what the other was thinking.  
  
What had turned into a date every week or so turned into a few dates every week. They started spending more time together when they weren't working, and sometimes hung out together on weekends. They got increasingly closer, but neither wanted to admit it. They were each too stubborn, and to afraid, to admit their feeling for each other. 


	5. Feeling Come Out

A/N: See, I said I would post the next chapter soon! It's only been like half an hour!!!!!! The next chapter is already half written, so, if you review, you may get it today!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Feelings Come Out  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were meeting that night for a "date". Everyone thought of them as a couple, except the couple themselves. Inside, though, each knew that they were very close, and there was something between them.  
  
Hawkeye stepped up to the door of Margaret's apartment. He rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, she answered.  
  
When he saw her, his eyes opened wide. The dress she was wearing was blue, a shade that exactly matched her eyes. It clung to her curves, and showed off her figure.  
  
"Wow. You look wonderful, Margaret," Hawkeye said sincerely.  
  
She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
He grinned back, and held out his arm.  
  
"Shall we go, milady?"  
  
She took his arm, and they walked towards his car. They drove to nice restaurant, and sat down. After a few moments they ordered, and began to talk.  
  
Hawkeye was being unusually quiet. He seemed distant, like he didn't want to talk to her. Margaret began to wonder as to the reason why. Was something wrong with him? Did he not want to be with her? Finally, she spoke up, and asked him  
  
"Hawkeye, are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"No, nothing wrong with me. What makes you ask?"  
  
"You've been so quiet, the entire evening. You seem like you don't want to talk to me, like you don't really want to be here. Why? Did something happen between us?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was acting that way. I didn't mean to." He hesitated before adding, "But yes, I think something did happen to us."  
  
Margaret looked up, alarmed. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
Hawkeye sat quietly, trying to decide how to answer. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Margaret, I'm sure you've noticed that we've been spending a lot of time together."  
  
She nodded, confused. 'Yes, why shouldn't we? We're friends."  
  
He shook his head. "The time we spent together hasn't been as friends. It's been more like a couple."  
  
She gasped. "No, it hasn't. We're..."  
  
She stopped, and said quietly. "Yes, I guess it has, hasn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. So, are we okay with that? Are we friends, or have me moved into the couple zone?"  
  
"Hawkeye, I don't know. I mean, I care about you."  
  
He smiled, and said softly, "I care about you too. Very much. Are you ready to become a couple?"  
  
She looked into his cerulean eyes, and saw the deep affection in his eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath, and said, "I think so. Are you?"  
  
He hesitated, then said, "I have been. For a long time."  
  
She looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
"Really? How long?"  
  
He hesitated again, staring at the table, then spoke so quietly that she could barely hear him.  
  
"Ever since we left Korea."  
  
Whatever she had expected him to say, this had not been it. As he saw her reaction, his hopes were crushed more than a little.  
  
He looked at her, and she looked back. His eyes were full of emotions: fear, anxiety, and – dare she say it? Love.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye," she said, speechless.  
  
He saw the look on her face, and spoke quickly, "Look, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go, leave you alone."  
  
He stood up, and moving quickly, walked out of the restaurant before she could say anything.  
  
Getting up, she ran out after him. He was leaning against the wall, staring miserably ahead. When she came out, he looked at her, then quickly turned, staring directly ahead.  
  
She walked towards him, and said, "Hawkeye, why are you going? Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"  
  
He looked at her, and the look on his face squeezed her heart.  
  
"Margaret, I think I know how you feel."  
  
"What, then? How do I feel?" Margaret challenged him.  
  
He sighed, and spoke quietly. "Margaret, I know you don't feel the same way about me, as I do about you. I've always known that."  
  
She looked him in the eye, and spoke.  
  
"How could you know that, when it isn't true?"  
  
He looked at her, shock and surprise in his eyes.  
  
She continued. "I felt the same way. I've cared for you ever since Korea, but I didn't think you felt the same way. You were always chasing nurses, or some girl."  
  
He looked her in the eye, and spoke. "I only ran around with other nurses because the one nurse I wanted, I didn't think I could have."  
  
She covered his hand with hers, and smiled. He continued talking.  
  
"I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. I mean, by the end of the war, we were friends, much closer than I would have ever figured we would be. But, I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me as I did for you."  
  
She took a deep breath, then asked the question that she had wanted to ask him for a long time.  
  
"How do you feel, Hawkeye?"  
  
He took her hand, held it, and said softly, "I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
Margaret felt herself filled with happiness. She had wanted to hear those words coming from him for so long, but had resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen.  
  
She gazed steadily back at him, and said, "I love you too."  
  
A huge smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She smiled. "Really."  
  
He leaned in towards her, unable to stop himself from kissing her. Their lips met. She slid her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling them closer together. When they broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder, his cheek resting on the top of her head.  
  
Hawkeye said softly, "So, we're a couple now?"  
  
She smiled, and said, "Yeah, I guess so. At least, I hope so."  
  
He smiled at her, and kissed her again.  
  
He said to her, "So, do you want to go back to my place? We can talk more."  
  
She looked at him. And said warningly, "Hawkeye..."  
  
He said quickly, "I'll b good, I promise. I really want to talk. That's all, I swear."  
  
She smiled at him. "That sounds nice. Let's go."  
  
So, they got into Hawkeye's car, and drove in silence to his apartment. When they were inside, they sat talking.  
  
Hours later, Margaret looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's almost midnight! We both have to work tomorrow!"  
  
He glances at his won watch. "Wow, you're right. I hadn't realized it was that late. Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
She agreed, and twenty minutes later they were at Margaret's house.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Margaret."  
  
She nodded, and said, "I love you."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek, and said, "I love you too, Margaret."  
  
They hugged, and Margaret turned and went inside. Hawkeye got into his car, and drove home, thinking. He was so happy, he had finally found the love of his life. More than anything, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
When he got home, he immediately went into his bedroom, and rooted through a drawer. Triumphantly, he held what he was looking for. It was a little black box.  
  
A/N: Ooooh, what's he going to do? I'm sure you already guessed. Please, review!! I haven't gotten nearly enough reviews for this story *tear*. Pwetty please *puppy face*, review?????? I hope you like this chapter! 


	6. The Big Question

Hawkeye was standing in the hall of the hospital, searching for Margaret. He needed to talk to her.  
  
Finally, he saw her. He walked quickly over towards her.  
  
When she saw him, she smiled. "Hello, Hawkeye."  
  
"Hi Margaret. Listen, are you free? I really need to talk to you."  
  
She looked surprised, but agreed. "Sure, I'm free right now. Let's go."  
  
The pair made their way to Hawkeye's office. When they had stepped inside, he closed the door. Hawkeye sat behind his desk, and Margaret sat in another chair.  
  
"All right, Hawkeye, what's up? Why did you need to talk to me so badly?"  
  
He opened a drawer in his desk, took something out, and put it in his pocket before she could see what it was.  
  
"What was that, Hawkeye?"  
  
He looked at her innocently. "What was what, Margaret?"  
  
She looked at him in exasperation. "What was whatever you just put in your pocket?"  
  
He smiled. 'Oh, nothing." But he was smiling form ear to ear.  
  
She asked suspiciously, "Okay, Pierce. I know something up. I can tell your lying, you're grinning like the Cheshire Cat!"  
  
"Okay, I'll show you, but first there's something I have to tell you. Please don't say anything, it's hard enough to do without you interrupting."  
  
Normally, she would have responded, but since she was curious, she sat quietly. Hawkeye took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"Margaret, when we left Korea, I was sure we would never see each other again. I had become so close to you, you mean so much to me, that I couldn't imagine not seeing you every day. When I found you again, I was ecstatic. I missed you so much. Margaret I've loved for a long time, since before you left Korea. I can't imagine not seeing you everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I realize we just officially became a couple a few days ago, but we've known each other for years, and seen the best and worst sides of each other. Margaret," he said, pulling out a black velvet box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box to reveal a simple, yet very beautiful ring.  
  
"It was my mother's. After she died, my dad kept it. He said he was saving it for me, for when I found someone I could love as much as he had loved her. I have."  
  
She stared at the ring, then at him. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know you've been hurt before. So have I. I promise you, with all my heart, I will never hurt you. I'm not Frank, or Donald. I won't do what they did."  
  
She smiled at him, and said, "Yes. I will marry you, Hawkeye. I love you, more than I though possible."  
  
He grinned, and slid the ring onto her finger. They kissed passionately.  
  
Then Hawkeye grinned, and said, "Can you imagine what the people from the 4077th will say when we tell them we're engaged?"  
  
She laughed. "They won't believe us!'  
  
He smiled mischievously. "Let's go call them."  
  
She said, "Right now?"  
  
He nodded. "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged, and agreed. "All right, let's go!"  
  
TBC... 


	7. Phone Calls

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! What you've all been waiting for!!!! Again, sorry it took forever! Evil computer............ anyway, on with the fic! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Seven: Phone Calls  
  
"Where is my address book?" Hawkeye mused as he searched his desk for the book. "I just had it here yesterday!'  
  
Margaret shook her head in amusement. "This is as bad as the Swamp!"  
  
Hawkeye shrugged and said, "Well, I never said-" He broke off and smiled triumphantly. "Here it is!" Hawkeye held up a blue book!  
  
Margaret laughed and said, "Finally!"  
  
Hawkeye just looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. She swatted him and laughed.  
  
"Okay, who should we call first?" Hawkeye said mischievously.  
  
Margaret though a moment, then smiled. "What about Colonel Potter?"  
  
Hawkeye nodded vigorously, and began to flip through his book. After a moment of searching he said, "Here it is!"  
  
He reached for the phone and dialed. After a few moments he smiled.  
  
"Hello, Colonel Potter?  
  
A grumpy voice said, "You better have a darned good excuse for interrupting my poker game!"  
  
Hawkeye laughed and said, "Colonel, it's me. Hawkeye Pierce."  
  
"Pierce! Well, this is a surprise! How are you doing! Haven't spoken to you in a while. How have you been?"  
  
"Well, I have some great news. You're never going to believe it."  
  
He glanced at Margaret, who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, what is it? Get on with it!"  
  
"I'm getting married!'  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Colonel? You still there?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Married? That's great! Who's the lucky gal?"  
  
Hawkeye grinned. "Colonel, you're never going to believe me when I tell you."  
  
"Try me, son."  
  
"Okay, but remember I said that. I'm getting married to a certain major in a certain army that served in a certain Mash unit in a certain country during a certain war."  
  
There was a pause while the colonel processed that, then he erupted.  
  
"Are you talking about Margaret?"  
  
"Yep. The one and only."  
  
"Mule muffins! I always though you two should get together, but you were too stubborn to admit it! Yahoo!!"  
  
Hawkeye laughed, then said, "Colonel, I'm going to put Margaret on."  
  
With that he handed the phone over to Margaret.  
  
"Hello Colonel," she said. She smiled, then said, "Yes, it's true."  
  
Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"When is the wedding?" She glanced at Hawkeye, who shrugged.  
  
"We don't really know yet, Colonel. We just officially got engaged about a half hour ago."  
  
She listened for a few moments, and said, "We'll tell you how it happened at the wedding. We're inviting most everyone from the 4077th, and some family friends. That's about all we know."  
  
She listened for a few more minutes, then said, "It was good to talk to you again too, Colonel. I know we haven't spoken in a long time. Okay, I'll put Hawkeye back on. Bye Colonel."  
  
She handed the phone back to Hawkeye.  
  
"Hello again, Colonel."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to take good care of her. She's been like a daughter to me. I don't want her getting hurt again. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but-"  
  
Hawkeye interrupted him. "You don't have a thing to worry about. She means more than anything to me. I never though I would see her again, and now that I've found her, I'm not letting her go."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you finally found someone to settle down with, Pierce, especially a woman like Margaret. I've always thought you two would make a good pair."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. 'So have I, Colonel."  
  
"Well, Pierce, I hope to see a wedding invitation in the mail soon."  
  
He laughed. "You can count on it Colonel. I'll let you go. I've got more calls to make." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"Bye Hawkeye."  
  
"Bye Colonel."  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're not at war anymore, and you're not in the army. Call me Sherm."  
  
"Hawkeye smiled. "Okay. Goodbye Sherm.  
  
"Goodbye Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, that's one down, a whole bunch more to go."  
  
Margaret smiled, then asked quietly.  
  
"Hawkeye"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said, when you were talking to Colonel Potter?"  
  
He knew what she meant, and immediately answered, "Every word."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. After they broke apart, she asked, "Well, who should we call next?"  
  
Hawkeye said immediately, "BJ."  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be fun."  
  
He smiled evilly. "You bet it is."  
  
A/N: OK, what do you think? I'm going to try and write more tonight, and post soon. Please, review!!!!!!!! Please *puppy face*???? 


	8. BJ's Discovery

A/N: Well, to make up for not posting in such a long time, I'm going to submit TWO chapters today. So, heeeeeerrrrre it is!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: BJ's Discovery  
  
Hawkeye picked up the phone and dialed BJ's number.  
  
"Margaret, go pick up the extension, and listen in. This is going to be fun!"  
  
A voice on the other line said, "Hello?"  
  
Hawkeye smiled, "Hello, BJ? It's Hawkeye!"  
  
"Hey Hawk! What's up? Anything new?"  
  
His smile widened. "As a matter of fact, I have some big news. Gigantic. Enormous. Colossal. Gargantuan."  
  
"All right, get on with it!"  
  
Hawk laughed and said, "Okay, but you're not going to believe this." He took a deep breath and said, "I'm getting married."  
  
"Wow! You're getting married! That's great! That's surprising, but not unbelievable. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"That's the part you're not going to believe. Say hello, darling."  
  
Hawkeye heard Margaret's voice. "Hello BJ!"  
  
There was silence on the other line.  
  
After a few moments, BJ finally spoke. "Was that Margaret?"  
  
He grinned, and said, "Let me ask her. Margaret, was that you?"  
  
"Unless someone changed my name and didn't tell me. Hi BJ, how are you?"  
  
"I can't believe it! You guys are getting married! Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan. I was hoping you guys would get together."  
  
"That's the second person to tell me that." Hawkeye said.  
  
BJ laughed. "You never could take a hint."  
  
Hawkeye said in mock anger, "I resent that!" Margaret laughed. "I don't. It's true!"  
  
They laughed, then BJ spoke.  
  
"Well, I'm thrilled for both of you. Hawk, it's about time you settled down. Margaret, I'm glad you finally found someone who will treat you right.'  
  
"Thanks BJ," the two said.  
  
"Well be sending out invitations in a few days. We still have to plan everything."  
  
There was a pause, then BJ said, "Well, why don't Peg, Erin, and I come out and help? I know all about wedding. We could help you with all the details."  
  
"BJ, I couldn't let you do that."  
  
"No, no, I insist. I haven't seen you in a while. Besides, I have a whole bunch of vacation time coming up. I'll use it to go see you."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "All right, if you insist. It will be good to see you again. And we need all the help we can get, right Margaret?"  
  
"With this guy in the wedding? We need more than help, we need a miracle."  
  
"Why are you two suddenly ganging up against me?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
BJ said, "It's so easy, and so much fun."  
  
They laughed, and then Hawkeye said, "Well, I hate to do this, but we have to go. Lots of stuff to do."  
  
"Okay, Hawkeye. See you soon. I'll call later to make plans for our visit."  
  
"Sounds good. Bye BJ."  
  
"Bye Hawk. Bye Margaret. Congratulations to both of you."  
  
"Thanks BJ" Margaret said.  
  
They all hung up, and Margaret and Hawkeye went to start the plans for their wedding.s 


	9. Wedding Invitations, More Phone Calls, a...

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, you would see my name in the credits instead of Fox. I would also be filthy rich, which I'm not. Really, I'm not. If you don't believe me, check my pockets!  
  
Okay, okay, before you start a riot, on with the show.... Er, story! What do you want, they both start with an "S"!  
  
Chapter 9: Wedding Invitation, More Phone Calls, and Other Fun Stuff  
  
"Okay, so who do we invite to this shindig?" Hawkeye mused.  
  
"Well, BJ and Potter already know, so there's two." Margaret said.  
  
They were sitting at the table, trying to figure out who would come to their wedding.  
  
"We have to invite Radar and Klinger. We can invite Charles, but I don't know if he'd come."  
  
"Of course he'll come." Margaret scolded. "He was your friend!"  
  
Hawkeye gave her a doubtful look, but said, "We'll invite him. Who else?"  
  
"What about Trapper? Do you know where he is?"  
  
Hawkeye said, a touch bitterly, "I'm assuming he's Boston. I haven't heard from him since he was discharged and was sent home."  
  
Margaret knew how much it had hurt Hawkeye that his friend had left without a goodbye. So she squeezed his hand and said, "Well, then we'll call and see if we can find out if that's still where he lives."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, so that's the Klingers, O' Reillys, Winchesters, McIntyres, Potters, Hunnicuts. Who else?" Margaret said.  
  
"We can ask Father Mulcahy to perform the ceremony. I'm sure he'll do it."  
  
Margaret smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea. It will be nice seeing him again."  
  
She thought for a minute, then exclaimed, "What about Sidney Freedmen?"  
  
Hawkeye grinned. "How could we forget Sidney? I just hope he can come, he's usually pretty busy."  
  
"The least we can do is invite him."  
  
Hawkeye nodded. They thought for a few moments.  
  
Margaret said, "Anyone else we forgot?"  
  
He thought for a moment, then suddenly Hawkeye's face broke into a devilish grin.  
  
Margaret frowned.  
  
"I never like when I see that grin. It means you're up to something."  
  
"I am. I think you forgot someone."  
  
Margaret said in exasperation, "Well then, who?"  
  
"Frank Burns."  
  
The look on Margaret's face instantly changed. 'Why would we invite that lipless ferret? You hate him, I hate him, what else is there?"  
  
"That's exactly why we should invite him. Don't you think it would absolutely kill him to see his used to be girlfriend with his archenemy?"  
  
Margaret thought for a minute, then smiled. "That would certainly give him an unpleasant surprise!"  
  
"So, are we inviting him, or not?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"You bet we are." Margaret said, grabbing the pad. "I want to torture that little creep."  
  
Hawkeye laughed. The two though for a few minutes, wrote down a few family friends to invite, then declared the guest list done.  
  
A/N: OK, if there's anyone else you can think of to invite that I forgot, just tell me. I tried to remember everyone, but I was tired when I wrote this, so I may have missed a few. Please Review! Flames are welcome, and will be used to toast marshmallows, even though I don't like marshmallows, which is beside the point. Wait, what was the point? I'm confused............ just review, and ignore the ramblings of an idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. BJ's Arrival

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It. Clear enough for ya?  
  
A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know its been a while since I've updated, but I have a good reason (this time)! My computer won't let me login to ff.net, so I had to use another computer. Now, I can login to ff.net on my dad's computer, so that's ok. Now, I think there's only going to be about another 2 or 3 chapters to this story, including this one your reading right now. So, I hope you like this chapter!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret decided to have the wedding back in Crabapple Cove, where Hawkeye had grown up. He said that the people there would never forgive him if he didn't have it there. Margaret had no problem with it, she was happy to see where Hawkeye had grown up. They stayed at Hawkeye's childhood house.  
  
They sent out the invitations, but intentionally neglected to put Hawkeye's name on. That way, when everyone got there, they wouldn't know she was marrying Hawkeye, and they would surprise them with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few days later, BJ arrived with Peg and Erin.  
  
"Hawkeye, go answer the door," Margaret said when the doorbell rang.  
  
Hawkeye walked over to the door, and opened it. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"BJ!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye!"  
  
They hugged and grinned at each other.  
  
Then BJ said, "Hawk, this is Peg, and that little cutie pie over there is Erin."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "Hi Peg. I fell like I already know you, I heard so much about you from BJ."  
  
Peg smiled back. "Same here, Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye knelt down next to Erin.  
  
"Hi sweetie. I'm your Uncle Hawkeye."  
  
Erin just giggled and hid behind her mother.  
  
BJ said, "She's always a little shy around new people. She'll open up."  
  
Hawkeye grinned, "Most women do."  
  
Margaret came up behind him and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Idiot," she muttered.  
  
"Takes one to know one," Hawkeye said childishly.  
  
BJ interrupted, "Hi Margaret."  
  
"Hi BJ. Long time no see."  
  
They hugged, and Hawkeye said, 'OK, come on in, sit down."  
  
When they were all seated, BJ said, "I'm so happy for you two. I was wondering when you two would get together. Then, the war ended, and you went your separate ways."  
  
"And then we met again here." Margaret finished  
  
"How did you two meet? Hawkeye hasn't told me.." BJ said.  
  
"I had been transferred to the hospital where Margaret was head nurse. I was lost in one of the halls, and she found me and have me directions."  
  
Margaret picked up the story. "We started going to lunch together, but as friends. Or so we thought. Finally, one day, we decided we would become a couple. We went out, and then one day, Hawkeye proposed."  
  
'And you know the rest." Hawkeye finished.  
  
BJ nodded and smiled. Then Peg asked,  
  
"I can see that you two are very much in love, but when BJ wrote home, he talked sometimes about how you two would fight or play tricks on each other. How did you go from that to this?"  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret looked at each other. Hawkeye spoke first.  
  
"I did fight with Margaret. And I did play tricks on her. Before you were arrived, and Trapper was there, if you had said Margaret and I would get together, I would have laughed at you. A lot of people would have said we hated each other." Hawkeye paused, gathered his thoughts, then continued.  
  
"I never hated Margaret. It was just fun to annoy her. Actually, I only really played tricks on her because of Frank. It was kind of like a two-for- one package. I couldn't stand frank, but I never hated Margaret. We weren't friends, at least," Hawkeye added, "Not then. Then, for some reason, we got closer. Margaret loosened up a little, and I settled down a little more. We had that effect on each other."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at Margaret, and she grinned back. He squeezed her hand, then went on.  
  
"Then, when Margaret left Donald, I helped her through it. That bastard broke her heart."  
  
Margaret nodded. "He's right. When Donald cheated on me, it really hurt me. Hawkeye found me one night, crying, and he made me tell him what was wrong. From that moment on, he always helped me. We got to be good friends. He became my best friend."  
  
"Mine too." Hawkeye said.  
  
Then BJ spoke up. "those two knuckleheads were in love. The whole camp could see it."  
  
"They could?" Hawkeye questioned.  
  
"You were just too dense to see it. Anyway, everyone knew they would be perfect together, but nothing happened. Until that goodbye kiss." BJ said mischievously.  
  
Hawkeye laughed. "That was some kiss, wasn't it?"  
  
BJ nodded. "The day the war ended, and everyone went home, we were the last ones left. Me, Hawkeye, Margaret, and Charles. Margaret was getting ready to leave. Potter said goodbye, I said goodbye, then it was Hawkeye's turn. All of the sudden, these to kiss. That was a long kiss, I tell you. Finally, they broke apart, and Margaret drove off."  
  
"And we didn't see each other again until that day at the hospital," Margaret finished.  
  
"Exactly." BJ confirmed.  
  
The group sat and talked for a while. Then, when it got late, Peg put Erin to bed, and everyone else went off to sleep.  
  
Margaret sat with Peg at the table. It was a week before the wedding, and Margaret had been waiting to ask Peg if she would be her matron of honor. Even though she didn't know her that well, she still felt close to the woman.  
  
"Peg?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Yeah Margaret?"  
  
"Even though I've only known you, in person, for about a week, I feel like I've known you for years. I heard so much about you from BJ, even when I first met you, I felt like I knew you."  
  
Peg beamed. "I felt the same way, Margaret. BJ wrote home about all the people at the camp, including you. I felt the same way."  
  
Margaret smiled back. "Well, I was wondering, even though we've only just met, if you would be my matron of honor."  
  
Peg gasped. "Are you sure? I mean, isn't there someone from your family you'd rather have do it?"  
  
Margaret shook her head. "You're the best person I could think of."  
  
"In that case, I'd be honored, Margaret.'  
  
The two women smiled at each other. Meantime, Hawkeye was in a similar situation.  
  
Hawk and BJ were sitting outside, reminiscing about the fun times they had had at the 4077th. That is, fun times in between session of wounded.  
  
"Remember the time when we stole Margaret's tent?" Hawkeye said, laughing.  
  
BJ started laughing, and nodded. "how could I forget? She saw all the things inside the tent, but the tent wasn't there!"  
  
"Then she took that pillow and beat the stuffing out of it with us!"  
  
BJ was laughing hysterically. "Then who should pull up-"  
  
"But that infamous general." Hawkeye finished between chuckles.  
  
As their laughter died down, Hawkeye looked at BJ.  
  
"We sure did have some fun, didn't we Beej?"  
  
BJ nodded. "We sure did."  
  
Hawkeye continued, "When Trapper left, I was crushed. My best friend had left, without even a goodbye. Nothing. I was angry and unhappy."  
  
During this, BJ had been quiet.  
  
"But then, I met you. Since we first spoke, we got along great." Hawkeye laughed, and added, "Then of course, there was the drive back to the 4077th to break the ice."  
  
BJ chuckled. "Nothing like mortar fire and snipers to break the ice between two people, right?"  
  
Hawkeye laughed, then said, "What I'm trying to say is, if you hadn't come, I think I would've gone crazy in that hellhole. You're like a brother to me. You're my best friend. Yes, even better than Trapper was," he added, reading BJ's mind.  
  
BJ smiled and said, "You're like a brother to me, too, Hawk.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, would you like to be my best man in the wedding?"  
  
BJ's smile widened as he said, "I would love to, Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye nodded in satisfaction. "Good"  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments until Hawkeye said, "Did you know Margaret is going to ask Peg to be her matron of honor?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hawkeye nodded. "Do you think Peg will accept?"  
  
"I know she will. Peg says even though they've only met, she feels like she's known Margaret for a while."  
  
"Margaret fells the same way about Peg."  
  
After a few moments, Hawkeye said, "Well, shall we get back to the ladies before they think we've been kidnapped?"  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
So, they got up and drove back to the house.  
  
A/N: SO, what do you think? I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. To tell you the truth, I'm losing interest in this story, so my apologies if these chapters aren't as good. If you review, maybe I'll be inspired to post sooner and write better!!!!! :D 


	11. Here Comes the Bride

A/N: Hi hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me again!!!!!! Evil aliens took over my computer, and so ff.net wasn't working, so I couldn't post. I also haven't been able to write much, because my teachers are mean and evil and assign WAY to much homework!!!!! This weekend I'll try and write a bunch and finish the story *tear*. Oh, and I'm about to start writing another H/M, though this one will be a lot shorter, one or two chapters. Just to let ya know!!! And now, if you're still reading this, on with the story.....Er, fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The day of the wedding loomed ahead. All the guests had arrived, BJ of course, Colonel Potter, Radar, Klinger, Charles, and Trapper had all come in too see the wedding.  
  
A few hours before the wedding, everyone was getting ready. Hawkeye, BJ, and the groomsmen were all putting their suits on.  
  
"So, Hawk, you nervous?" BJ asked.  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "Not at all. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm just excited."  
  
Everyone smiled too see the obvious love on his face.  
  
"I'm still in shock, Hawk." Trapper said. "Last time I saw you in Korea, you and Hotlips..... sorry, Margaret, were at each other's throats. Kind of a war in the war!"  
  
Hawkeye smiled slightly, and nodded. "We were. After you left, things cooled down between us. We got to be friends. We didn't fight anymore..... well, "Hawkeye added, thinking, "We did, but not as bad as before. Whenever we fought, it was for a reason, not pointlessly over stupid little things like before."  
  
Trapper smiled at his friend, and said, "I'm real happy for you, Hawk. I'm glad you found someone."  
  
Hawkeye smiled back. "Me too."  
  
Meanwhile, Margaret was with her maid of honor, and her bridesmaids, getting ready.  
  
"Nervous, Margaret??"  
  
"A little. Mostly excited. I wonder how Hawkeye and the guys are doing....."  
  
"They're fine. Don't worry about them."  
  
Peg examined Margaret's dress, and exclaimed, "Margaret, you look fabulous! Hawkeye is going to die when he sees you!"  
  
Margaret said amusedly, "I hope not, I wouldn't want him to die during the wedding!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and continued getting ready.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...........  
  
"I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT THE RECEPTION  
  
At the reception, everyone was sitting around, talking, reminiscing. .  
  
Then, Trapper asked the question on everyone's minds.  
  
"Ok, Hawkeye, how did this happen?"  
  
Hawkeye pretended he had no idea what Trapper was talking about. 'How did what happen?"  
  
"You know what I mean. How did you and Margaret happen?"  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "Oh, that." He smiled, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, it all started when Margaret and I met at a hospital......" (A/N: I didn't feel like writing the entire history of their meeting again, so........)  
  
"And now we're here, at the wedding!" Hawkeye finished.  
  
Everyone cheered, and trapper spoke. "I really am glad for you, Hawkeye."  
  
'Me too, son." Colonel Potter said.  
  
"Me three!" BJ chimed in.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I don't know you can stand to be with him, Margaret He's such a prankster, and a..... a...... butinski!!!!!!!" Frank said heatedly.  
  
"Blow it out your ear, Frank!" Margaret shot back. "I love Hawkeye. He makes me happy, and that's all we need."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at her, and they kissed. Frank scowled, then got up and left in a huff.  
  
"The air feels much better in here already!" Hawkeye joked.  
  
Everyone laughed, then turned back to the subject at hand. Hawkeye and Margaret.  
  
"I always knew you two would make a great match!" Colonel Potter crowed.  
  
"Me too. Then again, the whole camp did!" BJ laughed.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm very happy for you both." Father Mulcahy said.  
  
"'Thanks Father." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Here's to the happy couple. May they have a life together filled with love and happiness." Colonel Potter toasted.  
  
"Here here!" Everyone toasted.  
  
The newlyweds smiled and kissed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That's the end!!!!!!!!!!! It so sad.......... I hope you liked it!!!! I wasn't sure how to end this story, this was the best I could do. I did my duty by writing the story, now it's time for you to press the little purple button, and type a nice review to the author. Well, it doesn't have to be nice, flames are ok, but not very welcome. Again, hope you like it, and please, if you already haven't, read my other stories!!!!!!!!! Thanks, and bye bye! 


End file.
